Je reviendrai
by AppleJuicy
Summary: Ginny Weasley ressent le besoin de se promener seule dans la forêt et rencontre un animal qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant...
Bonjour, je viens de terminer d'écrire ce petit OS qui m'est venu... comme ça, dirons-nous. Je ne sais pas trop comment le décrire. J'aime beaucoup Ginny et je suis fascinée par les sombrals donc je me suis dit que je pourrais rassembler les deux. Enfin bon... Je vous laisse lire, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :) Bises, AppleJuicy. xx

P.S. : les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, évidemment.

* * *

 **Je reviendrai...**

Ginny Weasley se promenait dans la forêt. Elle avait ressenti le besoin d'être seule. Harry s'occupait constamment d'elle depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Il s'efforçait de lui créer une atmosphère agréable, faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas trop d'effort. Après six mois à se faire dorloter, la jeune femme ne supportait plus d'être enfermée et de ne rien faire. Profitant du fait que son mari était parti travailler au Ministère, elle était donc sortie dans la tiédeur du printemps.

Prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit, elle marchait doucement, observant chaque arbre, chaque oiseau qui passait, chaque écureuil qui s'enfuyait à son approche. Ses pas la guidèrent vers l'endroit le plus sombre de la forêt, qui était aussi son favori car elle s'asseyait sur un gros rocher et y passait parfois des heures à observer la nature.

Cependant, ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle s'approcha, elle vit que le rocher avait déjà un occupant. En effet, elle vit un animal noir qui lui apparut d'abord comme étant un cheval ailé. Avançant de plus en plus, elle se rendit compte que ses ailes ressemblaient à celles d'une immense chauve-souris et que ses côtes étaient visibles sous sa peau. « Serait-ce donc à cela que ressemblent les sombrals ? » murmura-t-elle tout en continuant à s'approcher.

Arrivée à quelques mètres de lui, elle s'arrêta et attendit qu'il se tourne vers elle. L'animal opéra et descendit de son piédestal d'un coup d'ailes. Ginny posa par réflexe sa main sur son ventre rebondi et recula d'un pas. Le sombral la regarda de ses yeux pâles, tels ceux d'un aveugle et marcha plus doucement, comme s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait légèrement effrayé la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il s'arrêta et approcha sa tête du ventre de Ginny. Soufflant doucement dessus, il la releva et l'ancienne Gryffondor finit par caresser le nez osseux de l'animal. Une larme coula sans qu'elle n'arrive à la retenir et atterrit sur son ventre.

« J'aurais préféré ne jamais te voir, tu sais… Tu es beau, très beau même. Je trouve cela dommage que l'on puisse te voir uniquement lorsqu'on a vu quelqu'un mourir… »

Le fait de prononcer ces mots firent revenir en mémoire à Ginny les personnes qu'elle connaissait et qui avaient disparu lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. D'abord Cedric, lors de sa troisième année, puis Sirius pendant la quatrième, lorsqu'elle était au Ministère de la Magie avec Harry et les autres, contre les Mangemorts… Ensuite Dumbledore lorsqu'il était revenu de sa mission avec Harry, elle était alors en cinquième année... Maugrey Fol-Oeil lorsque les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient rapatrié Harry au Terrier, le professeur Rogue, Remus et Tonks lors de la bataille de Poudlard et enfin Fred. Fred… Même dans les derniers instants il avait ri, il était mort avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ginny se souvenait parfaitement des hurlements de douleur de George. Il ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de son frère jumeau. Elle non plus d'ailleurs, mais elle avait réussi à faire sortir George de sa torpeur…

Soudain, les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Elle les avait retenues pendant toutes ces années, elle ne supportait pas de pleurer devant quelqu'un. Le sombral, face à elle, sentant sa peine, posa délicatement sa tête contre celle de Ginny et souffla doucement sur son ventre. La jeune femme caressa l'encolure osseuse se présentant à elle. Inconsciemment, l'animal lui apportait du réconfort. Il ne parlait pas et se contentait de gestes, ce qui était amplement suffisant. Un autre humain aurait tenté de parler, mais Ginny détestait cela. De son autre main, elle caressa son ventre rebondi dans lequel grandissait un enfant. « Notre enfant... » Pensa-t-elle.

Depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait vu, elle avait su qu'elle aimait Harry. Elle avait attendu pendant toute sa scolarité qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Elle savait parfaitement que leur vie de couple allait être semée d'embûches, mais elle l'aimait. Elle voulait faire sa vie avec lui. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille :

« Ginny ? Elle s'écarta du sombral et se retourna. Il était là, devant elle, se demandant probablement ce qu'elle faisait. Écarte-toi de ce sombral, il peut être dangereux, il est sauvage !

\- Harry, je suis avec lui depuis dix bonnes minutes et il ne m'a rien fait, au contraire. J'avais besoin de sortir et je suis tombée sur lui, c'est tout… Dit la jeune femme en caressant la tête dudit sombral qui commençait à s'agiter légèrement.

\- Si tu le dis… On rentre ? Il commence à faire froid, je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade... Répondit son mari en s'approchant. Tu pleures ? Ajouta-t-il, arrivé à sa hauteur.

\- Je… Non, tout va bien. Ne t'en fais pas. Commence à y aller, j'arrive. Souffla Ginny.

\- Comme tu veux… Chuchota Harry en l'embrassant sur le front avant de s'éloigner. Ginny se tourna vers le sombral, lui caressa la tête et murmura :

\- Merci pour ce précieux instant, ça m'a fait du bien… Je reviendrai, si tu veux bien de moi.

L'animal souffla une dernière fois sur son ventre avant de s'éloigner et de déployer ses grandes ailes. La jeune femme se retourna à son tour et marcha vers son mari. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle passa son bras autour de la taille de l'intéressé et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Derrière eux, le sombral prit son envol dans un bruissement d'ailes. De sa bouche sortit un chant mélancolique qui ressemblait à celui de Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore. « Je reviendrai… » Pensa Ginny, une dernière larme s'échappant de son œil.


End file.
